


New Experiences

by TyrofVesuvia (UnrealRomance)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: It's my ship but this one's not really shippy, Other, Still part of the romance tho so I'm adding the ship tag, afab nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/TyrofVesuvia
Summary: Tyr helps Julian with one of his doctorly duties and it is a...new experience for them.





	New Experiences

Julian huffs a little as he sighs, out of breath, “well. That was...”

“I had no idea people bled so much when they gave birth,” I say. A little dully, as I’m still kind of freaked out.

I’m a healer, not a midwife or a- a  _doctor_. I’ve never had to assist in a birthing before. But Julian insisted that I come along and...get ‘practical experience’ if I was gonna call myself a ‘healer’, he said...

It really irritates me when he acts like I have less expertise just because I do things different from him. So I wanted to prove I could be useful.

“They, they aren’t...ah. They aren’t supposed to, actually,” he says. And then laughs. “Whatever it was that you gave them, that solution- it helped, I think. They bled and then...it slowed. It shouldn’t have.”

“What do you mean?” I ask. “They shouldn’t have bled at all?”

“Well no, they- they’re supposed to bleed a  _little._ But not, ah. Not that much. No. And well, they’ll still bleed a little now for a week or two afterwards.” He chuckles at my horrified look, “it’s not that much, just...ah. The same as their monthly cycle. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Normal,” I deadpan. “To bleed after birth. Why does anyone ever get pregnant?”

He laughs, “some people  _like_  being pregnant!”

“But the birth- the pain and the gross and the-  _why_?” I ask a little frantically.

He hums, “well it’s worth it, for them. I mean, if you don’t-- you won’t ever have to do that. I mean, if you don’t want that, or if-”

“Hell no, I’m not gonna do that,“ I say and cross my arms. “I mean, to each their own or whatever but this was terrifying enough, just watching, thank you.”

He snorts at me. “So scared of a little blood...you’d think you’d never seen any before.”

“Of course I’ve seen-” pain wracks my whole body, originating from my head.

I breathe away the pain, like Asra taught me, catching glimpses of things I can’t make sense of.

There’s blood, lots of it...everywhere-- all over me!

“Tyr!” a voice calls out to me but I can’t-

Gasping and blinking my eyes, I come to...and Julian is gripping my shoulders, “are you alright?”

He’s looking into my eyes, snapping, I don’t know how to respond, I’m a little...

“...ah...” I squeak and clear my throat, “headache...”

It hurts  _so much_ , why does it still hurt? I let go of the memories...though I can still remember the blood...

“Do you need Asra?” he asks, serious. He doesn’t put stock in magical cures, usually, but he never fails to ask me if I’d prefer Asra.

It’s one of the reasons I like him so much, to be honest.

I smile painfully, “it’ll go away...I just need a minute...”

“Ah, I could- I mean, I-” he clears his throat. “I could help? With the headache, I could-”

“What do you want to do?” I ask, intrigued.

He’s blushing again, so this is going to be good.

“There’s a ah, a technique? I could try.” He gives me that grin that’s supposed to distract me from his awkwardness. “Guaranteed to work eight times out of ten.”

I laugh but it hurts my head, so I end up choking it off and grabbing my hair, “ugh, anything-- just...make it stop, please.”

He moves to sit behind me on the steps. We’re just outside the house of the family with a new baby. Julian wanted to give them space, but still be nearby enough to yell for in case something happened.

I hear fabric rustle and wonder what he’s doing...and then there are bare fingers in my hair and they press so gently into my scalp-

I make a small noise and lean backward without meaning to, now leaning on Julian with my eyes closed. “Don’t ever stop...” I breathe. It’s actually relieving the pain, at least.

He clears his throat, right above my head. “Mh, ah. I hope that means it feels better...” He sounds so embarrassed.

“I’m glad I came with you, Julian,” I say as I open my eyes and look up. “Even though I got that amniotic shit all over me.”

He’s tilted his head down just a bit to look down at me and yup- his face is all red. “I ah...I’m glad you came, too.” He grins, “and that will wash out. Eventually.”


End file.
